A Little Something Unexpected : Ice and Keys
by Hana Marissa
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and a certain blonde is feeling lonely. What will happen when a certain ice mage decides to spend the night with her. Read to find out! One-shot.


**HELLO! TODAY I DECIDED THAT I WANTED TO WRITE A GRAYLU ONE SHOT SINCE I'M BORED. OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY IT! – MARISSA**

**NOTES : I do not own these characters and English is my second language, sorry if I made any mistakes! **

**A LITTLE SOMETHING UNEXPECTED : ICE AND KEYS**

**LUCY'S POV**

A soft smile graced my lips as I watched Natsu passionately kiss Lisanna in the middle of the guild hall. It's Christmas Eve and Master Makarov decided to do a party for all of us. The walls were decorated with banners, balloons, ribbons and gifts are piled up like a mountain! I can't wait to see what I got! I got a bracelet with a sword charm for Erza, A few books for Levy, A fire lacrima for Natsu, a fish shaped pillow for Happy, clothes for Wendy, Lisanna and Mira and lastly I bought a snowflake shaped crystal picture frame for Gray. I also inserted a nice picture of me and Gray into the picture frame. I hope he'll like it since I spent a lot of time preparing his gift.

Mira cooked up a lot of delicious meals and prepared different kinds of drinks for the party! I swear, she's the greatest ever! Oh yeah, It's also the night where Natsu finally decides to confess his love to Lisanna! You might be asking, 'am I jealous?' but the answer is no. Yeah, I might have had a crush on him a long time ago, but I think he deserved Lisanna better. I mean, I was the one who encouraged him to confess. Though I am jealous that he had someone while I'm here just well…alone…I know that my knight in shining armour is somewhere out there! Hopefully...But so far, I'm really enjoying myself at this party.

"ucy—Lucy" I broke out of my trance by someone calling out my name while poking my nose. I realised that it was Gray.

"Eh? Sorry Gray! And stop poking my nose!" I pushed his hand away, puffing my cheeks.

He laughed, raising up his hands slightly.

"Okay, okay! Sorry! I was just wondering where you went! You were staring into space like an idiot!" He teased, ruffling my hair. I slightly blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Hmph!" I pushed away his hands once again and crossed my arms while puffing my cheeks again, turning my head to the other side.

"Awh, looks like somebody is mad~" He ruffled my hair again, laughing like an idiot.

"Hey! Stop it!" I stood up rather too quickly since I had enough, but I accidently tripped over his foot, falling backwards. UGH WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO CLUMSY!

"kyaaaa!" I closed my eyes, clutching myself, waiting for the impact which never came. I slowly opened my eyes and realised a pair of strong muscular arms had caught me, dark blue orbs were staring into my brown ones. I blushed, realising Gray looked HOT with a serious expression. WAIT WHAT? HOT? I covered my face with my hands as I blushed harder for having such thoughts.

"You okay?" he asked, a worried tone in his deep, husky voice. WHAT? STOP IT LUCY! But he sounds so.. OKAY ENOUGH!

I removed my hand from my face slowly, trying to muster a smile "y-yeah.. t-thanks Gray..and um.."

"Huh?" He blushed a bit realising we're still in the same position. WAIT WHAT? HE'S BLUSHING? He lifted me up swiftly in one movement, scratching his head "heh, s-sorry Lucy.."

"It's okay, at least my butt didn't hit the floor" I giggled, smiling softly.

He smiled, ruffling my hair. UGH, why does he like to do that to me?

"Hey Lucy, you wanna get out of here? I think I had enough of this party, I would love to get some fresh air." He asked suddenly, scratching his head.

I blushed, WAIT WHAT? NO, LUCY! KEEP CALM, YOU DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! But I gotta admit he's really hot~ STOP IT! And look at those muscles and abs~! OKAY, ENOUGH!

"S-sure" cursing myself for stuttering.

He nodded as he grabbed my hand and slowly dragged me out of the guild, not forgetting to put on my jacket as we exit. I blushed harder the moment he touched my hand STOP IT! Good thing he was looking ahead. PHEW. We walked through the cheery and well decorated town of Magnolia, the shops were closed but there were quite a lot of people in town.

"Wow…" I looked around in amazement, smiling softly looking at the children playing around.

He dragged me through the forest, finally arriving at a beautiful area. There's a lake in the middle of the area which was currently frozen, snow covering the once grassy ground, the trees were unique! The trees were really tall and thick, covering most of the sky but what's unique about it is that there were frozen pieces of ice covering parts of the leaves and branches, shining brightly under the moonlight! Overall, it's a beautiful sight.

"H-How did you find this place Gray?" I asked, stunned.

"I was on my way home from a job and I was lost. I just walked around and then found this place" He smiled, dragging me towards the frozen lake. "Do you know how to ice skate?" he asked as he turned his shoes into crystal ice skates.

"Um…not really…" I scratched my head, embarrassed.

He laughed, ruffling my hair. "Come on! I'll teach you how to skate Luce!" he turned my shoes into ice skates.

"W-wait! These are freaking made from ice! Wouldn't my leg freeze?" I yelled before realising that they were not even cold. "Eh? They're not cold?"

He laughed, clutching his stomach. "I made them so they're not cold Luce. Come on!" He dragged me towards the ice, teaching me the basics of ice skating. After a while, I got the hang of it and we skated around, laughing and smiling, and sometimes blushing… OKAY I AM SOOOO DONE!

"Hey Luce! Can you stay here and close your eyes? I have a surprise for you!"

"Um… okay?" I closed my eyes, only to be greeted by a snowball being thrown at my face afterwards. I brushed the snow off, my mouth opened wide.

"GRAY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" I yelled, as I started chasing him around, throwing snowballs. The ice skates disappeared as I started chasing him on the snow.

"Hiyaa!" I threw two snowballs at him, but he managed to avoid them. He threw a wave of snowballs at me as revenge, which I couldn't avoid…. "eeeek!" I fell backwards on my butt after being hit by the snowballs.

"Owwy..." He walked over to me, laughing.

"Oh man, that was funny!" He clutched his stomach, still laughing.

I blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Just help me up already!"

His laughing stopped a bit "okay princess!" he extended a hand to help me

I blushed by the nickname he gave me as I took his hand, my lips curving up into a smirk as I thought of an idea as a revenge. I acted like I was getting up but then I pulled him towards me.

"WOAH!" He yelled as he landed on top me. On top of me. WHY DID I COME UP WITH SUCH IDEAS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I turned as red as a tomato, feeling really, really embarrassed. He got up a bit, positioning himself on top of me, his hands as supports, one of his legs was in between my legs.

"Um…L-Lucy?" His dark blue orbs was staring into my brown ones, his voice full of sincerity.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered a bit, still as red as a tomato. My heart was beating so fast, it felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. Ignoring the world, I continued staring into those breath-taking dark blue orbs.

"I've always kept these feelings away…locked inside my frozen heart...but I don't think I can hide it anymore Luce…your cheerful smile always brighten up my mood, your jokes always makes my day better…and I'm sorry if I always barge into your house.. I just couldn't stand not seeing you. Every time Natsu was around you, I would always be jealous. So right now.. I just need to get my feelings straight.. Lucy.. I-I love you.." he leaned forward, giving me a passionate kiss on the lips.

My blush darkened if it's even possible. Never have I ever thought to actually fall in love with the famous 'Gray Fullbuster'. Well expect the unexpected. Let's just hope Juvia doesn't kill me...After a few moments, I wrapped my arms around his neck, making him lean closer as I kissed back. This is totally the moment I have been waiting for my whole life. To be kissed by a handsome prince. To be precise, I got kissed by an ice prince. Looks like I didn't have to wait too long to find my knight in shining armour. Gray slowly pulls away, smiling.

I smiled, poking his cheeks. "I love you too, Gray.."

The clock turned midnight, and fireworks were fired making the scene better as we shared another passionate kiss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING! I Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully it's not too long! This is my first one shot so I hope it's not too bad. Please leave a review on how I should make my stories better and hopefully I'll be back for another one shot! Also, if it's not too much, do read my other fanfiction, 'An Unforgettable Journey'. Thank you! - Marissa :)**


End file.
